Automatic shift of valve operation from open to closed position has been known in the prior art e.g. as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,669 wherein a field magnet circuit is employed to release a lever to permit contraction of a spring for automatic shift of a stop valve from open to closed position.
A valve having a torque shaft with solenoid and valve actuating members arranged for mounting operatively upon the torque shaft of the valve to control same is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,720.
Closure of valves by mechanical means between open and closed positions and wherein by the use of electrical energy the closure can be released from its mechanical operator and be moved as by spring pressure to closed position is known in the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,271.
Maintaining valves in the open position by restricting the valve control rod, cable, or handle, and removing restriction of the valve control rod, cable, or handle by solenoid to permit closure is known in prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,802,553, 2,604,115, and 1,897,000 respectively.